narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ako Amane
Ako Amane (赤穂 亜麻音, Akō Ama-on) Is a kunoichi from Kumogakure no Sato . Born within the Amane clan, her Kekkei Genkai which is the mastery of cards also called: Kādoāton (カードアート, Cards Art). This is obviously not cards with monsters but cards that have powers such as temporary blindness, teleportation.. This is a particularity of the Amane clan. Ako's mother is named Anya and she is an Amane too. Background Ako had a perfectly normal childhood, without problem. At the same time, she was not the type to go to people. Knowing very well that she would be judged, like everyone else she preferred to start from the principle of "Do you want to talk to me? Come, do not you want? Trace your way." She has always been an average student. Many parents wanted their children to be perfect in all areas, but her mother, Anya, was not of that opinion. She often said to herself "we ask them to be first but never to be happy." Indeed, Anya preferred to see her daughter happy first and that was Ako's case. Ako has always struggled to master her chakra so she ended up leaving everything tied to ninjutsu and chakra and gaining very good skills in taijutsu and to go further in her skills she decided to go to Konoha . Later, she will meet Tsu Kishima, one of the strong heads of the academy of Konoha who will restore the taste of ninjutsu and training to Ako and will become her example to follow Personality Ako is a girl whose kindness is limitless so that people have no trouble handling it in addition to being naive. Ako quickly gets attached to people and loves to be surrounded and loved for what she is. She sticks a lot. However beware, Ako can be an angel like becoming the worst of your nightmares, rotting your life. If it came to be aware of voting manipulation you will regret it. Ako is not violent and does not get excited quickly but watch out. Appearence Ako has long, bright red hair and red eyes turning pink. She also has a fairly small size. Despite everything she has rather generous forms and She dresses only black and purple Abilities Having left the ninjutsu because of her chakra control difficulties, Ako turned to taijutsu: no need for chakra, just will and endurance: perfect for her! She managed to acquire very solid bases in taijutsu. Kekkei Genkai Kādoāton is the art of using cards. It is a power of the Amane clan that allows to put states at a distance from the enemy. This power requires the power of wind and paper. The effects are obviously temporary and not permanent. '- Light Blue card :' Blindly '- Dark Blue card :' Teleportation (in a small radius: a few meters) '- Red card :' Transpertion '- Green :' Care '- Purple :' Poison Part I Ako is a recent graduate of the academy in part 1. She discovers her team. Team composed of her, Tsu as well as Ling. Their sensei being Rei, close friend of Anya since children. The latter will not hesitate to highlight the difficulties of Ako at the level of ninjutsu, judging that she had been promoted Genin by chance. Anya will not listen to him and let Ako get along as she feels. Rei does not give any special training to his students put by the missions of rank D. Missions, which gradually weary Tsu and Ling while Ako does not see any problem. Missions thus starting to become boring for Tsu and Ling, their village entrusts to them a mission to the rank above where they will miss to be killed but thanks to the hereditary technique of Ako, they come out unscathed. Rei begins to think that he was wrong about Ako.. Part II progress.. Trivia * Ako is very greedy * She is very girly : sparkles, stuffed animals * She likes sweet things * She loves purple above all * She is ready to do anything to help someone in need * She unfortunately falls in love with any beautiful stranger due to her lack of maturity * She loves flowers * She is not a complicated girl, she knows how to be satisfied with the minimum Reference Creator's DeviantArt : http://mystie-fairyofpoison.deviantart.com Creator's Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100015577570988 Creator's blog : http://kurorpc.skyrock.com Creator's Youtube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCAmF0AaLXihAKROAcgLwfA?view_as=subscriber Creator's Discord : Ако#2455 Category:DRAFT